All I ever did was love you!
by NerdySuperman
Summary: Casey realizes her feelings about Derek are far from hate and these feelings are not even close to a brotherly type love. Derek has banned all guys from asking Casey out. What will she do when she finds out? Why are Sam and Emily not surprised.
1. Room 118

_Disclaimer: i don't own Life With Derek. I own my left shoe though. No lie i really do. My Friend owns my right one. Tear tear_

"PAUL!" In room 118, Paul, afraid to look up sensed that it was time for his daily visit from Casey Mcdonald. Therefore when he looked up at the distraught woman in front of him he was not the bit surprised and had braced himself to listen to her nagging.

"Let me guess, Derek?"

"You think" Casey retorted with just a hint of sarcasm beneath the screechy voice she shouted in. "He has absolutely no respect, he's disgusting Paul. Why did my mom have to marry his dad? I mean don't get me wrong I love that she's happy but what about my happiness?"

"Maybe you should thin.." But he was cut off but Casey's rambling, as usual.

"Maybe I'm overreacting. I mean he is better than he used to be. He doesn't turn the whole school against me anymore. But still EVERY month, this guy steals all my clothes. Which leaves me with no choice but to wear his clothes. You'd think he'd like seeing me in them or something." Casey having realized she just implied that Derek, her step-brother Derek liked seeing her wear his clothes. She shuttered at the thought. _Ew that's like incest. Well not really. We aren't related and we met when we were already mature enough and couldn't bond as brother and sister like Liz and Ed. What am I thinking. This is Derek. He wouldn't like me anyway. Wait, why do I even care?_

While she was lost in thought, Paul had finally been able to give her a full three sentences of advice. " Why don't you just wear your mother's clothes? Why do you think he likes you wearing his clothes, what are you implying by that?" He waited for her response but she gave none. So he continued, just relieved for once he could put some input into their meetings. " You know if you like him, and you think he likes you. It wouldn't be incest because your not related."

Casey finally coming out of her thoughts only caught the last part. " What? Because who's not related?"

"You and Derek." _Was he inside my head or something? How good is this guy/ How'd he know that's what I was thinking?_

"I..uh have to go." She turned the doorknob and was half way out the door when Paul called her.

"Casey, I'm going to assign something for you to do." He waited for the nod of her head to make sure she had heard him. " Well I'm asking that you start a journal. Not a diary, just a way you can record what you feel after what you did each day. I want you to focus on your feelings. I'm not going to read this journal but I want you to analyze it and figure this whole Derek situation out for yourself." Casey just nodded and left room 118.

Paul had seen Casey at least once each school day for months. She always complained about Derek or at least mentioned his name once in each session. Paul had only met Derek Twice. Once in freshman year and once in sophomore year. Just to discuss his schedule. From what Paul remembered, he could care less.

He knew nothing about Mr. Venturi except "He's an insensitive jerk and a skirt chasing cad!" In the words of Casey Mcdonald. Since meeting Casey he had further regretted becoming a guidance counselor instead of a dentist. All she did was talk about her step-brother and she couldn't even comprehend she was falling for him.

TBC..


	2. The rule

**Disclaimer:Don't own LWD persay, you see i have this friend who has this friend who had a dog who once saw a guy who looked like Michael Seater)**

Derek had succeeded again. He stole her clothes and she chose to wear his clothes again. She could've worn Nora's, not that he's complaining. He always enjoyed seeing her wearing his clothes. Once she even tried to wear his leather jacket but everyone knows only Derek gets to wear or even touch that jacket. He told Sam however who soon informed the whole school that Derek planned on giving that jacket to "the one." The girl who meant everything to him. Of course when Casey heard of this rumor she just laughed, loud enough for everyone in the cafeteria to hear after Emily had told her. Derek still remembered what she said and how hurt he felt after hearing her say it.

"Oh Puh-lease! Em are you serious that insensitive moron doesn't have anyone that means anything to him let alone everything! Well…except maybe Marti but he doesn't let her wear it either! Sometimes I just don't know what these idiots are thinking spreading stupid rumors like that."

Later on that day he knocked on Casey's door determined to talk.

"Case , I know your in there." He said sounding quite arrogant.

She let out an exasperated gasp before climbing off her bed where she was previously reading Pride and Prejudice. She opened the door and let him in. "What?"

"I just need you to know...," He sighed wondering if he could continue or run away.

"Need me to know what?" She sounded bitter and tired of wasting time. She immediately regretted it as she soon the hurt look in his eyes. She was about to apologize but he spoke first.

"Just forget it!" And with that he stormed out of her room. That happened a little over a month ago when he had stolen her clothes as a monthly routine and thought about taking his leather jacket again. They both remember that strange encounter. For Derek it was out of embarrassment and shame. For Casey it was out of guilt.

Since that little announcement each and every girl had been all over Derek trying to win his affection. Many came close. He really like Kendra. In time he could have grown to love Sally who was already loved by the Mcdonald-Venturi clan, but Sally wasn't the one and he would never be in love with her. He already knew who the one girl for him was. She was beautiful, funny, clean cut, bossy, selfless, wonderful. She was everything he needed in his life. She was amazing, she was the one. She was his step-sister.

Casey Mcdonald didn't know it but the true reason he didn't want his best friend to go out with her is because she deserved better. He loved Sam but Sam was no where good enough for his Casey. "His Casey," that's right back off people. Max wasn't good enough. Noel wasn't good enough. No one was. Heck even the great Derek Venturi wasn't good enough for her. She deserved the best and Derek figured the best was definitely not any guy who went to his school. Therefore he made it very clear that no guy even think about asking his klutzy, grubby (beautiful, wonderful) step-sister out.

So for 3 weeks Casey endured school with not so much as a look from any of the guys. She was starting to wonder if she had put on weight or if her make up wore off quickly. Why was no one interested in her? Not even geeks, and that was saying something.

Sick of being ignored she went to the one person she thought could help instead of the one person she knew would.

"Paul." She said his name with as much evenness as she could muster. For the first time in 7 months Paul was surprised she wasn't yelling. Ignoring his dumb struck look she continued. "Do you think I'm pretty? Is there something wrong with me?"

"Casey you're a beautiful, bright young lady. Why do you ask?" Paul was unsure if he was at liberty to tell a student he or she was pretty but he knew what miss Mcdonald needed to hear.

" I just.. no guy will look my way! Not that I need their approval…but ok I just need to feel wanted a little. Why is every guy ignoring me? I must be deeply unattractive.

Two weeks ago Paul's office was never empty. Nearly every male in the school came to him for advice. It turns out Casey being the new girl and 100 feisty got her the attention she begged for now. Male after male came in complaining that Derek Venturi had set a rule that no one could ask his step-sister out or tell her about the rule. Many boys were disappointed and frustrated so they went to Paul. He told them there was nothing he could do and that they should move on.

"Casey I'm not at liberty to say but no, your not ugly." He tried his best to come up with a follow up to cheer her up but his best ended up being, "Maybe your just intimidating." It was not helpful that it came out as a question rather than a suggestive response.

"Paul," she looked sternly at him but her gaze soon focused on the intertwining fingers hovering above her waist. "I think something's going on. Even Emily agrees. I've asked a lot of girls, Kendra, Nicky, Tracy. None of them no what's been going on but they agree. They told me when my name is mentioned most of the guys try to change the subject. I know this sounds silly but maybe I'm so ugly they don't like thinking bout me?"

He couldn't tell her about Derek's threat without breaking student-counselor confidentiality, but he couldn't let her be kicked when she was down. "Casey, what I'm about to say will have consequences and you can't let anyone know I've told you this."

She looked up at him finally and nodded in agreement. "Casey it seems that Derek.."

"Derek, as in my step-brother Derek? What does he have to do with this?" She cut him off.

"Yes that Derek and please just let me get this out, it's difficult to tell you. You see Derek has a protective side of him that he only uses for you. He has every guy scared to date you in fear of what he'll do to them"

"He is so…" She couldn't even put what Derek was in one word. (A/N: or in a Dasey Fanfic XP) "So he really does have this school under his control."

"Yes it appears that way. Casey he really likes you know." Casey scoffed.

"Oh yeah he likes me so much he has gone overboard with the brotherly protection."

"Do you really think it's brotherly? Do you think of him as a brother?" She pondered. No, she didn't, not even a little bit. It was weird living in the same house as the guy who knew just how to get her worked up. What did he see in those other girls? They didn't deserve Derek Venturi, he deserved so much better than any girl in this school. Maybe she should circulate her own threat about dating her Derek. Ha, liked they'd stay away, he's too gorgeous for his own good.

"No." It was short and simple but there was more to it than that. She wasn't sure if she was ready to admit her feelings just yet so with that short and simple answer she got up and left room 118.

**Took me forver! TBC... manana, no ahora.**


	3. Bravo Derek, bravo!

**Disclaimer:If i owned LWD, I'd put alot of these fanfic's to good use! lols**

There he was, leaning against his locker chatting away to some red head. Casey sighed. Of course Derek didn't feel the same. He could have any and every girl if he wanted. Emily came into Casey's view and noticed the glare Casey had been sending to the back of the red headed girl's head. Casey noticing the questioning look from her best friend turned from the direction of her step-brother but not before he looked up, completely ignoring the red head and stared evenly to share a moment with her. She looked away regretting it but pushing the feeling to the back of her mind.

"Case? What was that about?" Emily had sensed for quite some time that the relationship Casey and Derek shared was more than friendly and no where near what a sibling relationship was. Yes their parents were married but they weren't related so she found no harm in it. She was just curious as to why they both couldn't admit it. It was obvious they liked each other but they were just so stubborn.

Casey put on her best nothing's wrong smile. " Em what ever do you mean?" The smile was unconvincing and soon faded into a frown. "Emily is it that obvious I like him?" Emily nodded hastily but saw the distraught look on her best friend's face and added quickly, "But I'm pretty sure he doesn't know."

Emily was satisfied with her response when she saw Casey's previously state brighten up. "Em, I don't how it happened but I get goose bumps thinking about him. Imagine! Me? Over him?" She sighed heavily.

"Case. It's ok. He's hot and your relationship with him is a lot smoother than when you first moved here. He's not the same prick he was."

"True. Do you think he likes me? Maybe he's just being nice to me because he sees me as his sister?" Casey's hope had been restored as quickly as it died. "Em, have you heard about the rule Derek has going around?" Emily nodded in confusion. She knew about everything that went on in this school. Man was she slipping up or what?

"I heard through the grapevine that my lovely step-brother has made me un-dateable." Casey emphasized the last word with air quotes."

"Huh.?" Emily had no idea what Casey was getting at.

"He has threatened and scared the entire male population of our school. No one is allowed to ask me out!"

"Case, are you sure?" Emily wasn't sure if the source who told Casey this crazy idea was well informed but as she took a moment to think she realized how un-crazy it was. It explained why when she mentioned Casey almost every guy changed the subject. The few who didn't just ended whatever conversation was taking place. "Casey do you know what this means?"

Casey's confusion was evident. "No.." she began but was cut off by the tingling feeling she felt upon the hands that covered her eyes. "Hey Spacey." She recognized the voice, and realized why she had gotten such a feeling. She turned abruptly to see Derek with his smirk that was so tantalizing.

" Hey Derek." She was grinning wildly. She turned into a smirk as well. " So are we still on for movie night?"

"Wouldn't want to break tradition." He kept the smirk but it was gradually forming into a smile. Not one of victory or gratitude, just a genuine smile. Emily had never seen him smile that way. She was curious.

"Uh guys what's movie night?"

Both Casey and Derek had forgotten where they stood and who stood next to them. They were in school and in school they seemed like they hated each other. "It's just something we've been doing for a while. Every Friday we watch movies at least one of us has never seen…uh just us." Casey admitted to Emily while nervously rubbing the back of her neck.

Emily stood near lifeless as her mouth formed an "Oh." Derek also seemed nervous and just nodded along in agreement to Casey's statement. "Uh, yea Space-Case, we're still on. Cya." He jogged back towards his locker where the red head stood fuming.

"Uh Derek why were you talking to her? She's such a loser." The red head whose name slipped Derek's mind stated matter-o-factly.

"Casey's my STEP-sister. I don't mind talking to her, Catherine." He added emphasis on the word Step because he never considered Casey family and he probably never would.

"It's Brianna!" Brianna Parker screeched as she stalked off down the hall. Derek had slim to none interests in the girl, though he did feel bad about mistaking her name. Wait, why should he feel bad, he never felt bad. Damn Casey and her morals. He looked up to see the girl he was currently and usually thinking of giggling at him with her best friend. Why is she laughing. He got his answer when Casey and Emily made their way towards him and it wasn't till Casey spoke, that he realized he probably should look into her eyes and not any other body part.

"Bravo Derek, bravo!" Casey exclaimed as he made sure his eyes drifted and stayed looking into hers. He saw content in her beautiful blue eyes. She was so beautiful. _Snap out of it_, he mentally scolded himself.

"What are you talking about Spacey?" He knew she was talking about his previous little fiasco with Cynthia or Barbara, or what's her face. Gosh he forgot it already. He felt terrible about but pushed the feelings aside as he waited for a witty remark about what happened with the red head from Casey.

"What's that make it Em, four girls already this week that Derek misnamed." She laughed the sentence out.

"What are you stalking me?" He knew the battle was lost but he decided even a lost cause was worth talking to Casey.

She scoffed. "As if Derek, I'm not obsessed with you like these brain dead girls in this school." She looked over to Emily remembering how obsessed she used to be over Derek. "Uh no offense Em." Emily waved it off like she could care less as she leaned towards Casey and whispered so that basically only Casey would hear, "You're the one who's in love with _The Derek _now anyway." She pulled away in satisfaction as she saw Casey's offended open mouth look.

Turning her attention back to Derek who was amused by her expression but confused as to why. "So Derek what's been up with you lately why are you so….uh lost.?" Casey asked just trying to get over the embarrassment Emily was causing her.

He shrugged and muttered a quick "Got to go" before heading off to his last class.

Casey shot Emily a death glare and if only looks could kill, would Casey be satisfied. She planned on asking Derek about this 'rule' but not till she was alone with him. Movie night was always a happy night so she figured asking him between movies was a good idea. She and Emily headed off to their last class as well while Casey pretended Emily did not just say she was in love with Derek, because she most certaintly was not! Right?

**Haha...diabollically making you wait for Movie night scene!**


	4. We know each other best

**Disclaimer: Dear monkey-monkey-underpants07, glad that you like the disclaimers but I want to keep this on a serious note. I really don't own LWD. And I really don't own my right shoe, i've been trying to buy it back but it's a hopeless chase. And the friend who has this friend who had a dog who once saw a guy who looked like Michael Seater has also informed me that i don't own Michael Seater so now I'm stuck not putting these fanfic's too good use! I know terrible right?**

**LOL on to Chapter 4! The start of Movie Night ;D**

Derek was never early to class. He usually fulfilled his reputation and flirted with any girl who gave him a sly smile and then and only then would he grace his teachers and fellow classmates with his presence. If he had been any other student he'd have detention every day but being the star and captain of the hockey team got him out of trouble when needed. Derek hoped no one would notice how early he was but to his dismay it seemed every student gave him a worried look one by one as they entered the class and spotted him. He felt uneasy as he sat in his usual seat. He tried to ignore the whispering but his ears seemed to have been on supersonic mode today. He considered briefly walking out the door and restoring the normalcy but he didn't want to miss any notes that he'll need to review for next week's test. Test? Since when did her care about school? Damn, Casey she was getting to him again. How could one girl effect him so much? Why did she always mange to be on his mind? Heck she was the reason he was in class so early and the reason everyone gave him sympathetic stares. He couldn't tell her that the reason he had been acting so…uh lost, according to Casey, was because of Casey.

Every time he finally stopped thinking of how great she looked at breakfast he found himself hearing her in his head telling him he should pay attention in class. She had too much control over him, thankfully she didn't notice not that it matter if she did. Everything he did revolved around whether Casey would appreciate or approve of his actions. What was happening to him?

Casey had took a ride home with Emily, feeling guilty for all the Friday nights she blew her off for Derek and their Movie night, but she regretted her decision after the first five minutes. After Emily and Casey endured a awkward and equally comfortable silence Emily broke the ice.

"Casey is movie night why you two didn't come to Joseph's party last Friday? Or why you couldn't watch the new and final Heath Ledger movie with me two weeks ago?" Emily had found the look on Casey's face quite amusing and realized that Casey probably couldn't pick up that she was just joking.

Immediately Casey felt guilt take over her, "Emily I'm so sorry I never meant to blow you off or anything. I wanted to go to that party but Derek and I both reasoned that there was plenty of parties and no need to break 4 straight months of Movie Night. I mean I love Heath Ledger too Em! I just….Derek's so different when we're alone." She sighed and her eyes went dreamily which seemed awkward after rambling almost incoherently

"Chill Case, I was just joking" Emily waited for a response but got none as Casey was too busy staring out of the window like a love sick teenager. Oh yeah she was one.

"Uh hello, earth to Casey."

"Huh oh yeah I knew you were joking." She let out a forced giggle and just went back to her daydreaming. Emily decided not to question it and just ignore the whole drive altogether.

"Um.. Casey I don't know how to tell you this but we live here! You can get out of the car anytime you like." Emily just laughed at her best friend's remarkably opaque state. She would never get Casey when it came to Derek. She was falling in love yet hated him at the same time. She hoped that she'd never have the same problem with Sheldon.

"Oh sorry Em, I must of spaced out…again." Casey sighed and exited the car when yet another surge of excitement came over her when she recalled what and whom awaited her arrival. She waved bye to Emily and walked through her front door.

"Hey Spacey." Casey smiled thinking of how endearing she found the nickname he had come to use for her and just like the nickname he used for his sister, only he was allowed to call her that.

"Der-ek!" He wasn't sure why he found it remarkably cute when she said his name like that. Her nose scrunches up and when she says its playfully like she did right now, her eyes sort of gleamed and it sent chills down his spine.

"I love when you say name like that." Ooops, he meant to say that in his mind. Casey was startled. Did he just say what she thinks he said. No, she must've heard incorrectly. "What did you say?"

"Nothing. Why? What do you think I said?" He was hoping that denial would get the best of her and she would think she heard him wrong.

"Never mind. It's silly." He was right. This means that Sam was right as well. He knew her better than anyone.

_FLASHBACK_

"_D! Have you seen the new girl. She's an exchange student and I wouldn't mind exchanging more than names with her, she's foreign and she is hot! Have you worked on her yet?" Derek sighed but quickly recovered into a smirk, he just didn't understand why guys only wanted the physical attraction. Sure that's important but getting to know the person's inner beauty was more vital. Oh dear, there she goes again, controlling the way he thought without meaning too. Damn Casey. Regardless of how he felt Sam was being misogynistic he had a part to play in his friendship and in this school. "Hottie? Foreign? Why was I not informed sooner? Excuse me." He put on his smile that made every girl swoon, well every girl but Casey. He really needed to stop thinking of her. She was just so… stop thinking of her! He walked up to the new girl and did the whole "player' act. She fell for it just like any other girl. She fell for his smile, his looks, his charm. She wrote her name and number down so he could call and set a date, then closed her locker and strutted away. Why did girls always walk like that? Not that Derek had a problem with a girl being sexy but wasn't it just a bit slutty? _

"_Nice Derek. She's been in our school for two hours and your already toying with her, making her one of your bimbos. Typical jerk" Casey's voice was angelic, no matter how crude the words she was saying were_

"_Ah, Spacey nice to see you again." She blushed upon his use of the nickname. Realizing her face was turning pink because of Derek when it shouldn't, she decided she should take advantage of Derek's silly statement._

"_You saw me last period. We live together, you see me everyday."_

"_Yep and don't you forget it Spacey."_

"_What does that even mean?"_

"_Wouldn't you like to know?" Both realizing how silly the argument or even the fact that they had been arguing was and burst into a fit of laughter. Sam had stood at his locker watching in awe as his best friend easily snagged the new girl's digits. He was ready for him to come back gloating but instead he had continued watching Derek flirting, only this time it was with Casey. Sam had known for quite some time that the relationship Casey and Derek shared was more than the friendship he shared with Casey and no where near what his relationship with his sister was. Yes their parents were married but they weren't related so Sam found no harm in them liking each other. He just wished that they'd both admit it. It was obvious they liked each other but they were just so stubborn.(A/N: I took what Emily knew from last chater and switched it up. It's supposed to be similar.)_

_Derek was still clutching his sides when he came strolling back towards his locker next to Sam's. "Sorry bout that Casey and I just had a fight and, ah never mind."_

"_Yea man, I get it. Don't worry D. I know why you have this whole 'rule" thing going on. No one judges you two, you're not really related and you guys know each other best so it's all good." Derek gulped. Okay so Sam knew his feeling for Casey. Sam said no one judges him and her so that must mean that they all know. Sam didn't say no one was not judging just him, he said no one had not been judging both him and Casey, so that must mean that everyone knows Casey feels the same. Or they think they know Casey feels the same. "AHHH!!" Derek grunted in frustration of his thoughts that were slowly losing sense. Sam looked at him skeptically. "D calm down , what did you think I was blind or something?" Sam chuckled. "Man I think even if I was blind I'd be able to sense the chemistry you and Casey have. You guys are so perfect for each other, it's scary." He continued laughing and Derek just looked pitiful, but not enough to make Sam stop but after a few moments he did. "Look all I'm saying is you should tell her. She definitely feels the same, I can sense it and I have a knack for these things trust me." He did trust him, he was his best friend after all, who else would he trust? Derek nodded his head in agreement and walked with Sam to lunch. He planned on telling her soon and he knew the perfect time too, later on tonight during their "Movie night." They'd be alone and the mood would be comfortable._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Okay, it's silly?" He pretended to be clueless because it would make her feel relieved and he wanted her to be happy when he talked to her. "Alright so my choice is we watch Pulp Fiction." She groaned. "Hey trust me, you'll like it."

"Okay." Derek's body went into relaxation at the realization that she trusted him. "Well Derek then my choice is Love Actually." He grunted. "Hey, trust me, you'll like it," she said mockingly.

"Alright and here's my pile" He handed her Four DVD's and she was meant to choose one as the their third selection for Movie night. She had to choose either Four Brothers, Bullet proof Monk, New Jack City or I am Legend. She wanted either Bullet Proof Monk or I am legend, she chose the latter like he knew she would.

"And here's mine." She handed him The Wedding Planner, "Nope," Hairspray, "Nope," How to loose a guy in 10 tens, "Maybe," or Shrek, "Aw Shrek, interesting." She laughed as he held his chin with his left palm pondering as if he was making an important decision. He was deciding between How to loose a guy in ten days or Shrek and he too choose the latter

**I'm sorry but I have to work and i can't finish this!! haha i win again at avoiding the inevitable. Either way the plot thickens!! XP**


	5. Hey now Your'e an ALLSTAR

**Disclaimer:I don't even own three pairs of shoes. How in the world would i be able to own LWD??**

By the end of the third movie Derek was leaning on the armrest and sitting in his chair. Casey was sprawled out on the couch with her head resting on her forearms. She was now in love with the movie I Am Legend and already planned on showing the movie to Emily. She lost interests in Derek's first choice of movie and she watched Love actually so many times she didn't need to watch it. Instead she spent the first four hours of movie night thinking of Derek and planning on how to ask him subtly about the supposed rule he set amongst the boys in school. She tried to ask Sam but that didn't go down to well.

_FLASHBACK_

_Casey was patiently waiting for Emily at their locker during their free period unfortunately for her Emily was on the phone with Sheldon and lost track of time. So there Casey stood alone in the halls that is until she overheard Sam talking to Derek about the new girl in school and how hot she was Classic male aura. She noted that after Sam spoke of the girl's physique Derek didn't immediately pounce. Instead for a moment he seemed to look at Sam disapprovingly. This made Casey's heart flutter uncontrollably until the look faded and a smirk immerged as Derek excused himself from his best friend and made his way over to the foreign female. Casey couldn't turn her mind off she was desperate and felt she couldn't wait till the middle of movie night to find out the truth. She made to move towards Sam direction to briefly question him but was stopped by the foreign girl strutting right past her. She didn't understand why anyway walked like that in public, it made her look like a slut. Seeing her walk like this meant only one thing she was teasing Derek Venturi and that made Casey's blood boil. She turned her attention to Derek. He looked sincere and unfazed by the girl's attempt of catching his attention. Casey's glare had faltered and instead she just decided it be fun to argue. Besides it meant talking with Derek and she was always up for having Derek's undivided attention._

"_Nice Derek. She's been in our school for two hours and your already toying with her, making her one of your bimbos. Typical jerk" Casey knew her words were bitter but when they bickered they always were._

"_Ah, Spacey nice to see you again." Casey wanted to smile but she couldn't not so early into their fight. If she smiled he would know something was up. She decided to pointlessly argue. It was a lost cause but she was willing to fight if it meant Derek looked at her like she was the only person in the world._

"_You saw me last period. We live together, you see me everyday."_

"_Yep and don't you forget it Spacey." Aw the infamous nickname she had come to find endearing. He said it with so sedately and with such ardor that she began hearing her heart pound in her ears. She needed a comeback, but she couldn't think of one so she asked a blunt question._

"_What does that even mean?"_

"_Wouldn't you like to know?" She then realized there was slim to no sense in their conversation and could no longer hold back the smile. The smile turned into laughter and soon she was laughing along with Derek, clutching her sides because it hurt so much. She spotted Emily turning the corner and she made up some lame excuse to Derek while still laughing. She watch him make his back to Sam still laughing for no reason as Emily approached her. _

"_Hey Em." Emily was just smirking at her and giving her a knowing look. "Oh shut up." She playfully nudged her and they made there way to the lunchroom._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Derek too had no interest in the movies. He actually spent the first three hours just glancing at Casey to catch her humming or singing or laughing along with the movie. Seeing her content made him happy as well. He noted that she glanced at him a few times and after the fifth time he decided to watch the movie or pretend to while he concentrated on a way to approach her with his feelings.

Now that the third movie was over and it was on to the last one neither of them could bite back the speech they had constructed over the passing hours.

"Derek"

"Casey"

"You go first," they both stated after calling the other's name for their attention only to be startled that were doing the same thing.

"Derek….do you think of me as a sister?" That was not how Casey wanted to bring up the situation but she just blurted it out.

Derek blushed and ran a hand through his hair nervously, "Uh Case that's what I need to talk to you about. I sort of don't and never have, probably never will."

"Oh." He nodded in agreement. "So Derek the rule you have about no one dating me, what is that about? Do you want to make me miserable or something because then it's working." That's definitely not how she wanted the situation to be expressed. She wanted to tell him she found it incredibly sweet but for some reason she couldn't stop the angered words, no matter how bubbly she felt inside upon hearing that she wasn't considered his sister.

"Casey, I'm sorry if it made you miserable but that's not why I did it. How did you find out? I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? Please Derek. I found out from a friend and then if it wasn't meant to be harmful then why did you ban all the guys from dating me! I've never been so self conscious Derek! What's your damage, why do you alwa.."

Casey had been rambling and she stood up and started pacing. Derek had never seen her like this and it was driving him crazy till he couldn't handle it anymore. He stood up as well and turned her to face him while simultaneously crashing his lips on hers. She was shocked at first but when that wore off she eased into the kiss as well. It soon became a battle of control which Derek won after making Casey moan after several unspoken protests. He had put so much enthusiasm into the kiss that she was soon lifted off of the ground and into his arms. He led her back towards the couch and gently laid her down with himself on top of her not removing his lips for a second. He grazed her bottom lip begging for entrance and she allowed. They explored each others mouth and grazed each other's tongue playfully. They broke apart moments later both desperate for air and Derek decided he finally knew why he set that rule. It wasn't because the guy's weren't good enough, though they weren't and she did deserve better. He was insanely jealous of the guys who got to flirt with her and touch her and kiss her.

"Space Case." She loved the sound of it, especially coming from those lips. She looked u at him and stared into his eyes, not once glancing away.

'Derek you just kissed me. Why?" She didn't say it nor did she say it out of idiocy She had a pretty good idea of why but she wanted to hear him say it.

"Well to shut you up of course." She hit his forearm playfully. " Casey I can't stop thinking about you and I didn't want anyone else to be with you so I set that rule. You just deserve to be happy and if I knew it was making you miserable I would've called it off. I really am sorry. Both for setting the rule and for kissing you while you were rambling, I mean uh speaking." She smirked. " I'm not sorry for kissing you though, if I could only to one thing in the world for the rest of my life it be kissing you." He gave her a smile. The smile Emily had never seen. The one which didn't show gratitude or mark victory. The one that wasn't used to attract babes. The one genuine smile he never knew he could produce and which he only produced for Casey.

She placed her hands on his chest and gently pushed him off while she sat up. "So you really like me?"

His smile never faltered. "No." Her smile did. " I love you." But the smile reformed on her face as she crashed her lips on his but quickly pulled back. She noticed the confusion etched on his face. " I love you too." He leaned in for another kiss but she put her hand up to his mouth. "Movie Night isn't over yet and Shrek happens to be my favorite movie." He sighed and muttered and "okay" but before he got up to change the disc he gave her a chaste kiss and said "I love Movie Night. It's my favorite day of the week."

"Mine too" She shoved him towards the television. He popped in the DVD and made his way back to his chair. He reached over and grabbed her hand with his. She looked u at him but he was humming along to All star by Smash Mouth . She sighed in relief rather than indiscretion and began humming the chorus with Derek.

How is it??


End file.
